


And Two And One Become Three

by SirAngelo



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, RiFanVan, Romance, Slight RokuNami, Slight SoKai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAngelo/pseuds/SirAngelo
Summary: Somewhere in time and space, Riku has a chance encounter with two women. This encounter changes everything. Come and follow him down an unexpected road towards a happy future. Riku/Fang/Vanille. RiFanVan (Yes, I am pushing this ship)





	And Two And One Become Three

_**Attention dear readers, this your Captain speaking, welcoming you aboard the Good Ship RiFanVan, for a one-way, direct trip to Crack Ship Island. Bon Voyage!** _

* * *

 

  
**First Encounter**

 

 

War had broken out between Radiant Garden and the nation of Crystallum. Various factors were at play, and various actors were manipulating things in the shadows, but Crystallum's stated goal was to obtain possession of certain holy crystals within the border of the Garden.

 

 

The Garden mobilized to protect itself, and Kairi took to help her people as their Princess, bringing her friends into the fold as well.

 

 

Riku found himself involved in the conflict, to help his friend and his adopted home, and to stop the fighting before things got out of hand. And that's how he met them.

 

 

Two elite soldiers of Crystallum, and personal friends to it's monarch – Queen Claire “Lightning” Farron – Fang Yun and Vanille Dia.

 

 

The three crossed paths during a border skirmish, and quickly came to blows. At first, Riku thought little of the two women from Crystallum. They were just two ordinary humans standing against a Keyblade Master, after all, he didn't need to go out.

 

 

But he was wrong.

 

 

Fang turned out to be his physical equal, armed with a trick spear that could turn into a three-section setsukon, where Vanille was a skilled mage who harried Riku with spells while he clashed with the dark-skinned woman. By the time he realized just how strong the two were, it was already to late, and Riku was bested shortly thereafter.

 

 

The rest of the operation went in favour of the Gardenian forces, but to Riku, it didn't matter. His pride was wounded, and it burned him up inside.

 

 

Before they retreated, Fang and Vanille shared a victory kiss, in celebration over besting one of the fabled Keyblade Wielders.

 

 

The wound only stung more.

 

 

**Second Encounter**

 

 

Payback could be very, very sweet.

 

 

Riku was more than eager to get back into the field, to clash once more with Fang and Vanille. When presented with the shot, he didn't miss.

 

 

As Crystallum forces tried to penetrate an ancient fortress to retrieve the crystal held deep within, Riku actively sought out the two women, he had been waiting far too long for this chance. The desire to see the two again consumed him.

 

 

When they finally clashed, Riku went all out, held nothing back. The battle was still intense and hard fought, and the two were able to escape due to their backup, Riku claimed victory, evening the score.

 

 

It was deeply satisfying. And oddly intoxicating.

 

 

**Third Encounter**

 

 

Once more, Riku did battle with Fang and Vanille.

 

 

Once more, he fought with no restraint and reckless abandon.

 

 

He wanted to settle this business, end their feud two-one in his favour.

 

 

Of course, things never go as planned.

 

 

With Vanille currently disabled and off to the side, Riku clashed with Fang, raining blows down upon her, who seemed to struggle to block the strikes with the haft of her spear. In desperation, she kicked him the gut, driving Riku back in order to create separation.

 

 

The two warriors circled one another, each thinking out their next move. A wicked smirk formed on Fang's face, as Riku charged at her, intending to end this.

 

 

As Riku made his approach, Fang tossed aside her spear and glided forward, slipping under Riku's guard, seizing him by the collar and she... kissed him!? Riku was thunderstruck, dropping his Keyblade, as the dark-haired woman forced herself upon him, lips hard pressed together, even sticking her tongue down his throat.

 

 

It was kind of sad that this was Riku's first real kiss in his life. But, also, it was kind of nice and enjoyable...

 

 

Then Fang kneed him in the crotch.

 

 

Riku collapsed in a heap, gasping for hair, as Vanille recovered and ran up to her lover.

 

 

“Fang!” The redhead called out. “That was dirty pool!”  
  
  
“Well, you know what they say,” Fang replied, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “All's fair in love and war, right?” Fang laughed, but Vanille just pouted.

 

  
“I still can't believe you kissed him...”

 

 

“Oh, don't be like that.” Fang threw an arm over her girlfriend. “Although, he wasn't that bad a kisser, now that I think on it...”

 

 

“Fang!”

 

 

The wound stung even more, as Riku clawed at the ground in frustration and anger.

 

 

**Fourth Encounter**

 

 

“We're gonna finish this here and now, big boy.” Fang taunted, twirling her spear about.

 

 

It had started at a large battle, with Riku accompanied by Roxas and Aqua versus a battalion of Crystallum forced. But they were soon split up, and it seemed fate conspired once more to position Riku against Fang and Vanille.

 

 

Not that he minded this conspiracy.

 

 

As Fang broke out into a sprint, Riku saw Vanille casting a spell in his periphery. They were trying to pincer him again, and that would be his end. Reacting without thought, Riku turned and reached out to seize Vanille, breaking her spell. Fang was still coming. Reacting with even less thought, Riku smirked back at the spear-wielder and pulled Vanille in for a big kiss.

 

 

“Hey! Hands off my girl!”

 

 

With Fang's ire drawn, Riku spun his and Vanille's whole bodies about, throwing the smaller girl into the air and at Fang. Fang immediately dropped her spear and caught Vanille, who was too dumbstruck to react.

 

 

“You're right, we are finishing this!” Riku shouted at his defenseless opponent's, throwing everything he had at them. Unable to respond, the two women from Crystallum found themselves swept away by a tide of darkness.

 

 

Once more, satisfaction tasted sweet. Payback tasted sweet. Riku smacked his lips. Something else tasted sweet. He could still taste Vanille on his lips and tongue, he could still feel the sensation.

 

 

**Obsession**

 

 

Peace thankfully came between the two nations. Those who manipulated and engineered the conflict were rooted out, and Kairi and Lightning signed a peace treaty, committing to establishing a strong bond between the Garden and Crystallum.

 

 

One night shortly after, Riku had Sora and Roxas over for a guy's night in. The alcohol flowed freely, as Riku groused about losing the opportunity of fighting Fang and Vanille again. Of finally settling the score.

 

 

“Dude, you're obsessed.” Sora commented.

 

 

“I am not!”  
  
  


“It's all you talked about for the past month.” Roxas said. “You're absolutely fixated on those two. Give it a rest.”

 

 

Riku grumbled in resistance “I am not. I will not. I just want to fight them again.”

 

  
Sora and Roxas shared a look, as their mutual friend continued.

 

 

“It's just they're so strong. And beautiful. And annoying. And strong. And I managed to kiss both of them. Sure it was in the heat of battle and it was a cheap distraction. But I need to see them again. I need to fight them again. I cannot stop thinking about them. I -” Riku downed the remainder of his beer and then went to work opening another. In a low voice, head cast down in shame, Riku said, “I jerked off to the two of them last night.”

 

 

Roxas was revolted. “Oh, gross. I don't need to hear about that.”

 

 

Sora sidled in closer to Riku. “Go oooooon...”

 

 

Okay, maybe Riku was obsessed.

 

 

Just a little.

 

 

**Fifth Encounter**

 

 

Riku was strolling through the streets of the Garden's capitol, when, by chance, he would come across them.

 

 

“Well, look who we have here, Van.” Fang smirked when their paths crossed again. She seemed almost... happy? “It's the big bad Keyblade Master himself. Just can't get enough of us, can ya?” She winked and laughed, causing a heat to rise up within Riku.

 

 

He wanted nothing more than to fight the two of them. Here and now. Maybe try for a kiss again. He certainly was obsessed.

 

 

Despite his vices and the urges deep inside, Riku gave a curt nod and went on walking, only to be stopped when Vanille ran in front of him.

 

 

“Hey now, what's with the attitude? Our nations are at peace now, can't we just be friends?” She asked sweetly, looking up at him with a gentle and disarming look in her eyes. Riku shrugged, but the redhead wouldn't be dissuaded. “Listen, me and Fang were about to go for lunch, why don't you join us?” Both Riku and Vanille looked to Fang, who offered no objection. She seemed intrigued with where her girlfriend was going. “As a way of burying the hatchet over what all happened. We'll even pay for your share.”

 

 

She punctuated the statement with a big, bright smile. It seemed when not on the battlefield, her disposition was pure sunshine.

 

 

Riku relented. Even he wasn't made of stone. “Would be rude of me to say 'no', wouldn't it? Please lead the way, ladies.”

 

 

**The Offer**

 

 

Turns out, Fang and Vanille had moved to the capitol as part of an outreach of goodwill from Crystallum. A special liaison assigned by the Queen herself to help foster peace and close old wounds.

 

 

Being the only person in the city they knew, Riku quickly became entangled in the day-to-day lives of the to women over the next couple of weeks. Not that he was upset he had an excuse to see the two regularly.

 

 

Though, he still wanted his rematch.

 

 

Then, one day, things changed.

 

 

“Say, Riku,” Vanille began slowly, finger held to her lips. “How would you like to go out on a date?”

 

 

Riku was confused. Taken aback. “A date? But I thought you two were a couple.”

 

 

“We are.” Fang confirmed, arms around Vanille's waist, to remove any doubt.

 

 

“Then...who's asking me out?”

 

 

“We both are.” Said Vanille.

 

 

“Together.” Said Fang.

 

 

“At the same time.”  
  


 

Riku was both understanding and even more confused. This was... an absurd proposition.

 

 

Slowly, and cautiously, Riku answered. “Yessssss...”

 

 

The proposition was absurd. Not unpleasant.

 

 

**Cooking**

 

 

Vanille was raising a fit. After helping him grocery shop, she came back to his apartment and learned – to her shock and horror – Riku didn't know how to cook.

 

 

When he tried to counter that he knew how to make steak and things like that, the perky redhead would hear nothing of it, rummaging through his kitchen for various ingredients. When she was ready, Vanille ushered over her new boyfriend (Riku still wasn't sure about the nomenclature in his new...relationship?)

 

 

Riku was quickly strong-armed by Vanille into an impromptu cooking lesson, unable to say no when faced with her cute and perky demeanor. Vanille guided him through the recipe, telling him what ingredients to grab, what to do with them, and what purpose they served in the larger recipe. Riku obeyed without question.

 

 

At one point, when it came to folding out the shape of the pasta, Vanille stepped behind the much taller man, taking his fingers in her hands and manually moving them through the shape of folding the pasta. Riku's heart skipped a beat when their hands made contact, when he could feel her frame pressing against his back.

 

 

When it was over, Riku had found he made portion enough for two, and he and Vanille ate together. It was surprisingly good, for something Riku made. At the end of the meal, Vanille thanked her boyfriend for making her lunch, and promised she'd be back once a week, to teach Riku a new dish each time.

 

 

**Workout**

 

 

Riku was a bit of a fitness freak. He enjoyed working out for various reasons, but exercise was typically solely a personal exercise for him, as none of his friends were as passionate as him, or could physically keep up on most days.

 

 

But Fang could.

 

 

Riku was initially surprised, then very grateful, that she could. In various formats. Arm strength, leg strength, core strength, cardio, even in martial arts training. And it wasn't that Fang could keep up, she could push Riku. Challenge him. Motivate him. And Riku could return the favour to the olive-skinned woman.

 

 

Riku started looking forward to their joined ventures to the gym, now that he had a partner to indulge himself.

 

 

**Control**

 

 

The couple of three decided to take a trip to Crystallum, for business and pleasure. Deciding to rent a car, to enjoy the scenery of the two nations.

 

 

Traveling through the countryside, Riku turned on the radio, flipping through the channels until he found one composed entirely of heavy metal and punk rock.

 

 

Riku smiled and nodded.

 

 

Fang scoffed and shook her head.

  
  


Reaching over, she began to change the dial, eventually ending on a station that was playing rap music almost older than all three of them.

 

 

Riku scowled and flipped the station back. Fang returned then gesture. Then Riku. Then Fang. On and on it went, until Vanille stepped in.

 

 

From the backseat, Vanille changed the radio to a station that was playing classical music. And no one else touched the radio for the rest of the trip.

 

 

Most people would think either Riku or Fang would be the one in charge in this threesome, but anyone who knew the couple knew it was Vanille that effortlessly pulled the strings of the relationship.

 

 

**Gift**

 

 

Romance was new to Riku. Whether it was one with two women or otherwise.

 

 

He knew couples were suppose to give gifts to one another, as an expression of love or just because. But he was stuck on what to get such different and enigmatic people.

 

 

Flowers? Maybe for Vanille, but probably didn't fit Fang.

 

 

Clothing? Didn't feel right for either of them.

 

 

Sweets? All girls liked candies and deserts, right?

 

 

Alcohol? Fang looked like the kind of woman that could pack it away if necessary.

 

 

Maybe they would both appreciate new weapons...

 

 

Riku was beginning to think he wasn't good at this gift thing.

 

 

**Animal**

 

 

Stricken with a flight of fancy, Vanille had spent some time comparing the people around her to animals. Because she could.

 

 

Kairi was a majestic bird of prey. Sora a cute little puppy dog loyally following his master around. Roxas was a tabby cat, who only showed affection to those he permitted. Namine was like a skittish little squirrel or mouse.

 

 

For her two lovers, Vanille supplied a little more effort. Fang was a lioness, strong and noble and fierce. Protective of her pride to a fault. Riku was a wolf, stoic and seemingly unapproachable, but possessing a noble and kind heart deep down.

 

 

When it came to describing Vanille with an animal counterpart, everyone had come up blank, however. Eventually, Riku came up with an idea: Vanille was the rare and elusive vorpal bunny. Inhabiting the deepest hearts of ancient forests, the vorpal bunny looked stunning and cute from afar, but was truly deadly when provoked.

 

 

Vanille seemed pleased with the assessment.

 

 

**Fraction**

 

 

Fang had to leave town for the weekend for some personal business, leaving just Riku and Vanille.

 

 

So far, they had been doing couple things as a threesome, and it never even occurred to Riku they could be split down further, and go out as a duo. It felt weird and wrong, like he was stealing Vanille away from her longtime girlfriend.

 

 

All the same, on the day Fang left, Vanille came over to Riku's apartment and taught him how to make another new meal. The two settled down for some movie, but didn't pay much attention, instead Riku and Vanille made conversation until way pass midnight.

 

 

It was different. But nice. Just the two of them.

 

 

Vanille ended up falling asleep in Riku's arms, and she looked so adorable, he couldn't dare wake her. Riku soon joined her in dreamland, cuddled up together on the couch.

 

 

**Friends**

 

 

Riku had been putting it off for long enough. They all knew about his dalliances with the two women from Crystallum, and his girlfriends wanted to become a greater part of his life, but still. He had resisted long enough.

 

 

Fang and Vanille, meet Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine.

 

 

Things went well enough, Riku thought. Vanille and Namine seemed to really hit it off, and, of course, Sora and Kairi could get along with anyone. For a moment, he had forgotten why he was so hesitant to do this.

 

 

Then, Roxas made reference to the fact that Riku had wanked it to the thought of Fang and Vanille. Before they had all come together.

 

 

For a moment, it seemed like that was it. It would be over. Then, Fang gave a deep, mirthful laugh at the fact. Vanille joined in with a series of mad giggles. Then, everyone joined in the chorus of laughter. Crisis averted.

 

 

Roxas would still pay later, however.

 

 

**Prejudice**

 

 

Sometimes, when walking through the streets of the city, Riku would notice that some citizens would give Fang and Vanille dirty looks, or mutter comments under their breath.

 

 

The war was long over, but these wounds took time to heal. And seeing two of the Queen's elites strolling through the capitol didn't make it easier.

 

 

One time, Riku's blood began to boil when some rando yelled hateful things down the street at the two. He wanted nothing more than to rush over and knock his teeth out, but both Fang and Vanille told him to cool off. They were just words from some asshole, nothing to get your dander up about.

 

 

Riku relaxed and reflected on how strong his girlfriends truly were.

 

 

**Family**

 

 

Fang and Vanille's families had all died during the several years Maleficent ruled from the ruins of Hollow Bastion, unleashing a tide of Heartless and chaos across the continent.

 

 

At first, they only had each other to rely on, but eventually came together with other survivors. Lightning and her sister, Serah. Hope and Sazh, Terra Branford and Celes, the sky pirates and privateers Balthier and Fran.... Together, all these misfits made their own family and survived together.

 

 

It was something the three had in common. Maybe Riku's parents divorcing wasn't as final and dramatic as what happened to the people of Crystallum, but they all possessed the ability to remake and reforge the ties that bound them to others.

 

 

Maybe, one day, Fang and Vanille could count Riku as a part of their familial circle, too.

 

 

**Movie Night**

 

 

One common occurrence in the triplicate couple's routine was a regular movie night. The three gathered at one of their apartments just to enjoy each other's company and relax in front of the television, rotating who picked the film of the evening.

 

 

Fang and Riku both had very clear cut tastes in cinema. Fang enjoyed crime dramas, heist movies, gangster films – anything revolving around plot and tension and the criminal underworld seemed right up her alley. Riku's genre choices were even more starkly rendered. Nearly every film he selected involved either a cowboy, a samurai, or was a kung-fu film. One time, even managed the hat trick of a cowboy-samurai wuxia film.

 

 

Vanille's tastes were...harder to pin down.

 

 

One time, she brought over some big, glitzy musical which she knew all the words to all the songs and urged everyone to sing along with her and the movie. Next time, a gruesome slasher that even made her fearsome partners a bit squeamish, but she never winced once. Then, she picked some animated film about a boy and his dragon.

 

 

Truly an enigma, this one.

 

 

**More Friends**

 

 

Whenever they visited Crystallum for whatever reason, Fang and Vanille were eager to have Riku meet with their various friends from their homeland. He supposed this is just what couple did at a point, try to ingratiate their other halves (or thirds in this case) with their circle of old friends.

 

 

Riku was never one to go out of his way and meet new people – that was more Sora and Kairi's territories – but for his girls, he played nice and met everyone they put in front of him, doing his best not to be too standoffish, but not overly friendly. Even then, he had to admit, he did hit it off with a few of the people of Crystallum. He found himself talking for well over an hour with an older gentleman – Sazh – and a young woman in the military – Celes – without even realizing it.

 

 

Riku still thought Lightning was a major bitch, however.

 

 

**Faith**

 

 

Religion played a big part in the lives of the people of Crystallum. It was some polytheistic faith that worshiped primal elemental spirits or something. Riku didn't quite understand it, areligious person that he was, but he knew that Vanille was an ordained priestess in the church, and if it was important to her, he would support her in her endeavors.

 

 

Admittedly, sitting through service wasn't as bad as Riku thought it would be. The stain glass reliefs of the various spirits were all beautiful in their own right, and it gave him an excuse to listen to Vanille's angelic singing voice.

 

 

**Fractions**

 

 

There were time where Riku felt like he was butting in on the pre-existing relationship of Fang and Vanille. His girlfriends would try and tell him that was nonsense, and that they were both welcomed him in, but the feeling was hard to shake sometimes.

 

 

Regardless, Riku still conspired to give Fang and Vanille the quality one-on-one time he thought they deserved. Every once and a while, he would leave town for a weekend to go back to his home on the Islands or visit the King in Disney Castle or do anything off-world. Whenever he left, he always told the two women to have fun without him, and he was pretty certain they always did.

 

 

**Tricks**

 

 

Riku and Fang were both competitive people. And even if they were in a relationship with each other and the same woman, it did little to damper their drive to compete against each other.

 

 

If anything, it only enhanced it.

 

 

They found themselves wrestling on a lakeside shore, trying to throw each other out of a rough circle drawn into the sand. No specific reason as to why, it's just something that sort of happened. Their bodies entangled and pressed together, struggling to find purchase and achieve victories, eyes locked in intense glares when Fang pulled her boyfriend even closer to deliver a long and passionate kiss.

 

 

Riku was surprised, but quickly welcomed Fang's advances, forgetting everything else except the pure physicality and sweetness and yearning of the moment.

 

 

Then Fang hurled him out of the ring.

 

 

Riku was furious. For the deception. For the lack of gratification. For many things. “One day that stupid little trick is gonna stop working!”  
  


 

“Yeah, maybe.” Fang smirked, licking her lips. “But not today, handsome.”

 

 

**Hunter**

 

 

One day, Vanille had desperately called Riku and Roxas over to her place. When they arrived, they found the whole apartment basically turned on it's head, as if a hurricane and rolled through the place. Vanille was looking for something, and it was somewhere in this nightmarish mess.

 

 

As the three sorted through the piles of junk and debris, Roxas stumbled across a strange fur pelt amongst Vanille's belongings.

 

 

“Oh, that old thing?” She began to explain when asked about it. “That's the pelt of a black moon bear I hunted when I was...thirteen. I think. Or twelve.” Both boys looks shocked. “What? I have I never told you I use to go hunting all the time when I was younger.” She had not. “I was really good at it, too!”

 

 

Vanille continued to reminisce as both Roxas and Riku tried to make the connection between the sweet, slight girl hunting down ferocious creatures and monsters.

 

 

“Is it wrong that I think that's kind of hot?” Riku finally asked.

 

 

“Yes. Yes it is.” Insisted Roxas.

 

 

Vanille just smiled politely as they all went back to work.

 

 

**Protector**

 

 

Growing up under the threat of constant Heartless attacks, Fang and Vanille only really had each other. They had started out as close friends, eventually blossoming into romance and love and affection, But, regardless of their age or relationship, Fang always vowed to protect and safeguard her beloved.

 

 

“Even if the world becomes our enemy, I will do everything I can to protect her.” Fang had declared one day, while her and Riku had a bit of a heart-to-heart.

 

 

Riku could see so much of himself reflected in the woman, but mostly he deeply admired her dedication and strength of will.

 

 

He too, wanted to protect Fang and Vanille and their love. As he was sure, too, that the girls wanted to protect him.

 

 

**Third Wheel**

 

 

Roxas had made a stupid comment. Something like, “Riku manages to be a third wheel, even in his own relationship”.

 

 

He had tried to play it off as if it didn't bother him, and Namine scolded him for saying such a thing, Fang and Vanille told him to pay no mind to it, but the words would echo in the recesses of his mind at the worst of times.

 

 

It definitely seemed like that at times, him being awkwardly attached to Fang and Vanille and their love. As much fun as they all had together, he would never have the connection they had.

 

 

But maybe that was the wrong way of looking at things. Maybe he was just letting his insecurities eat away at him. Maybe he didn't have the connection now, but the three of them could make a new one.

 

 

Either way, Riku knew he wouldn't find the answers just dwelling on his thoughts. He knew how he would discover the truth, and it fortunately involved both Fang and Vanille.

 

 

And if it turned out he was a third wheel, maybe being one in this relationship wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

 

 

**Birthday**

 

 

For Fang's birthday, Riku took it upon himself to learn how to make her favourite cake. It was a traditional desert in the northern parts of Crystallum, a fairly simple thing and pretty tasty to boot – not super sweet and heavily spiced with cinnamon and cardamom and coffee – but Riku wasn't anything approaching a baker. He spent weeks with Sora and Sayaka – Sora's mother – in an attempt to perfect the recipe. It was a colossal pain and at times he just wanted to quit and swear off baking forever.

 

 

In the end, it was worth it when he saw Fang's face light up when he presented the confectionery to her, and when she dug into it with gusto.

 

 

**Heat**

 

 

A heatwave had broken out across the coastline of the Radiant Garden. This, unfortunately, included the capitol. Riku had grown up with the heat and the sun all his life, but even found the lack of the tropical breeze stifling.

 

 

Visiting the girls' apartment for one reason or another, Riku opened the door to find Vanille lounging on the couch. Fan in one hand, ice cream bar in the other.

 

 

She was dressed only in her underwear.

 

 

“Well, it hot out!” The redhead pouted when Riku voiced his surprise and concern. “And there's no harm in dressing like this in your own home, is there?”

 

 

“Anyone can just walk in and see you like this!” Riku countered. At that juncture, Fang walked into the room, in a similar state of undress.

 

 

“You too?”  
  


 

“Oh, don't be such a prude.” Fang stuck her tongue out. “Like Van said, we're in the privacy of our own home. We can do what we want. Besides, it's awful liberating.” The dark-haired woman then looked at Riku, up and down, eyes alighting mischievously. “And I think you just might be a touch overdressed, Riku.” One of her fingers hooked at the hem of his shirt. “Maybe you'd like to join us for the afternoon?”  
  


 

Riku's face reddened. Because of more than just the heat. Damn these women, they drove him crazy. In both the best and worst ways.

 

 

**Ice**

 

 

Riku still hadn't fully adapted to winter's on the Garden. The ice and snow and cold and various traditional activities he hadn't the foggiest idea about.

 

 

When Vanille and Fang found out he'd never been ice skating before, the two immediately sought to rectify that fact.

 

 

When Riku arrived at the open air rink, he was surprised. He would think something like this would fall under Vanille's territory, but it was Fang who was already busy gliding across the frozen surface. It took him some time to get the handle of it, but the combination of his natural athletic ability, his unstoppable drive, and Fang's gentle taunting meant Riku could accomplish anything.

 

 

The two danced across the ice until nightfall. Riku would have liked it if they had stayed just a little while longer, just the two of them together beneath the moon and stars.

 

 

**Break Up**

 

 

Sora and the others had the idea to rent a beach house back on Salm for the last few weeks of summer. This would line up perfectly with the big summer festival the island community held every year. Fang and Vanille were taken by the idea. Riku was more resistant.

 

 

That's when Fang accused Riku of being ashamed of the two of them. He had never taken them to visit his home, to see his friends and family, when the two girls had done the same to Riku. That Riku didn't really want either of them to be apart of his life and that this was the last straw.

 

 

Riku told her to back off.

 

 

Then, the two started fighting in earnest.

 

 

In the end, Riku had cursed out Fang and stormed out, not sparing a second thought to either of his girlfriends. If this was the end, it would be the end, he wouldn't fight it. The three of them had a good run. A little over a year now

 

 

He paused in thought.

 

 

Had it really been a year already?

 

 

**Loneliness**

 

 

In the passing weeks, Riku spent little time thinking about Fang and Vanille. He had moved on. It was over.

 

 

Then, one night, while making dinner, he idly realized he was preparing one of the meals Vanille had taught him.

 

 

All of sudden, Riku felt incredibly alone and broken.

 

 

**Tears**

 

 

The next day, he finally broke down and decided to give Vanille a call.

 

 

Just to talk. Maybe make things less awkward.

 

 

He must have called at a bad time, because, when she picked up the line, he could tell Vanille had been crying recently. She denied it between half-swallowed sobs, but Riku knew better.

 

 

All he could think when he heard her tears and sobs was when his parents were getting divorced. During the very bitter end of their marriage, when they would fight and argue into the dead of the night, his little sister would sneak into his room, afraid and crying, and the two would fall asleep together, Riku protectively cradling the girl in his arms.

 

 

Guilt ripped through him like a knife, as Riku fully realized what he had done.

 

 

**Make Up**

 

 

In the end, Riku apologized to both Fang and Vanille, and they all agreed they would be heading to Salm for the summer, as well.

 

 

But things were still incredibly frosty between Riku and Fang. Even if Riku had sincerely apologized, realized a part of him was ashamed of his relationship, and how foolish that part of him was... things were still said back in the fight, and those words couldn't easily be forgotten.

 

 

Eventually, Vanille took it upon herself to play mediator between her partners, sitting them down and using all her guile and cuteness to force them to talk it out. It took some doing, but eventually the walls of the stoic and reserved Riku and the confident and cocky Fang broke, and it all spilled out.

 

 

They talked and talked for what seemed to be endless hours, emotions running wild and free. Both broke down and began crying at certain points. Riku was pretty sure it was the first time he had seen Fang cry. He was absolutely certain it was the first time he had shown tears to either of the girls.

 

 

It didn't matter.

 

 

After all that, Fang and Riku sat in silence, holding each other in their arms, Vanille joining in and wrapping herself around both her lovers, together again.

 

 

**On The Water**

 

 

With their plans all settled, the group (consisting of seven people, three couples) made their way for their summer vacation.

 

 

The girls had drawn the short straw and had to go and grab groceries and supplies, while the guys did their best to set everything at the beach house up. Sora, Riku, and Roxas finished early, and decided to hit the water to celebrate.

 

 

By the time Riku retreated from the surf, the girls had both returned and set themselves up on the shore. Riku rose out of the water, revealing his muscular frame to the world. Ripped abs and biceps and pectorals drenched in sea water and glistening in the sunlight

 

 

From the beach, Fang and Vanille looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

 

 

Not that Riku minded the attention.

 

 

**Alike**

 

 

“You know, when I see Riku with Fang and Vanille, I feel something deep inside that I don't understand.” Kairi stated. She and Namine were on dish duty for the night, as she idly made chitchat.

 

 

Neither were aware Riku had walked into the room.

 

 

“It's jealousy.” Riku answered. This drew the eyes of the two on him. “Because we're so similar, in this regard.”

 

 

Kairi looked both confused and annoyed, and Riku was all too happy to dispel her doubts.

 

 

“C'mon Kai, don't tell me you wish you could have the same thing we have, but with Sora and Aqua?”

 

 

Kairi blushed and almost dropped the plate she was carrying. Namine broke out into a mad spasm of giggles.

 

 

“Prove me wrong, right?”

 

 

**Dance**

 

 

The summer festival was in full swing. Food and games and fun to be found everywhere.

 

 

In the central plaza of the festival grounds, a great dance had broken out among all the islanders. As soon as Vanille caught sight of it, she rushed over to join in, dragging Fang and Riku with her.

 

 

Riku was not much of a dancer, both in skill and desire, but he did his best to make the girls happy. He started off with Vanille, before she stepped aside and tagged in Fang. The two did their best for a while, before Riku was able to split away and bring Vanille back in, the two girlfriends swaying and swinging together.

 

 

He watched as Fang tossed the smaller girl into the air and then spun her about, the two laughing freely and joyously. All Riku could think of in the moment was how happy they looked, how happy they made him, and how foolish he was to resist coming to this place.

 

 

Fang and Vanille were such important parts of his life now. He never wanted to make such silly mistakes again.

 

 

**Family, Again**

 

 

One thing that Fang and Vanille insisted on during their time on Salm was meeting Riku's family. And while, of course, his dad couldn't get away from work, he was able to at least arrange a get together with his mom and sister.

 

 

And, in classic Riku fashion, he had forgotten to mention the exact nature of his relationship. That he had two girlfriends, who were also girlfriends with one another.

 

 

Things were awkward at first, but his mom took things in stride well enough. The day went fairly smoothly, actually. Best that he could hope for.

 

 

“I'm glad that you could find people who love you so much, Riku, even if it is a touch... unconventional.” His mother told him at day's end. “But all that matter is that you're happy, and I don't think I've seen you this happy since you were a child.”

 

 

It's a good thing she approved, because Fang and Vanille were already planning for something big...

 

 

**Oath**

 

 

There was a big fireworks display on the last night of the festival. Everyone had gathered on a rolling grassy hill above the beach to watch it.

 

 

The threesome lay upon their own blanket, Fang in the middle, with Vanille cuddled up on her left, Riku to her right both of them having slung arms over their shoulders. Riku and Vanille were holding hands, resting them on Fang's lap.

 

 

Riku looked around, seeing the other couples gathered on the hill. Sora and Kairi, Roxas and Namine, Selphie and Irvine, Garnet and Zidane, Bartz and Lenna (Riku was certain Faris was skulking about, too, keeping an eye on her sister). And the three of them. He was just one of the couples now. After so long.

 

 

An idle thought occurred, when his eyes fell back to Sora and Kairi

 

 

Right before the show began, Riku quickly excused himself, returning a short while later with a small, yellow, star-shaped fruit.

 

 

Both women looked bemused and expectant at the sight.

 

 

“This, is a paopu fruit.” Riku began to explain. “There's on old legend on the island that anyone who shares the fruit will have their hearts and destiny entwined for all eternity. I... never believed in that stuff. I always thought it was for saps like Sora and Kairi.”

 

 

“But you believe now?” Vanille asked.

 

 

Riku shook his head. “No. Not in the fruit, at least. But I believe in the two of you. And I want to believe in us. So...” Riku began to cut the fruit into three even pieces.

 

 

Fang placed a comforting hand on Riku's arms. “There's nothing in this world I believe in more than us.” Both Fang and Vanille looked him straight in the eyes. “And that includes you, Riku. You're a part of this, too. Don't ever forget.”

 

 

“We'll do this, together.” Came Vanille. “The three of us.”

 

 

Riku nodded and smiled, grateful for the support.

 

 

The three hunched together, pressing there foreheads all together, each holding a piece of the paopu. Riku held one up towards Fang. Fang offered hers to Vanille. Vanille shared hers with Riku.

 

 

That was the moment, where two and one became three, and then one.

 

 

**Wedding**

 

 

It was a little bit strange, Riku reflected. Being at what was technically his wedding, but not being a part of the wedding itself.

 

 

He and Fang had talked long and hard about it. About how she wanted to marry Vanille after long last, but didn't want to freeze Riku out. Honestly, he didn't care. He loved both of them, and he didn't need some piece of paper from the government to prove it. But if it made them happy, that's all that matter.

 

 

At the very least, Riku got to give Vanille away, and got a front row seat for the vows. Lightning was barely able to use the powers vested in her as Queen, to pronounce them as married partners, before Vanille leaped into Fangs arms and kissed her square on the lips.

 

 

The whole audience broke out into cheers and applause, as Riku felt his heart swell.

 

 

As Riku accompanied the two newlyweds down the aisle towards the reception, he caught Roxas flashing him a knowing smirk.

 

 

The jackass.

 

 

Well, joke's on him. Third wheel he might be, but this third wheel was going to be a part of the honeymoon come tonight...

 

 

 

**The Future**

 

 

Riku stirred awake before the dawn. He removed himself from the bed silently, and transitioned out to the balcony, basking in the brisk air of the dying night.

 

 

So much had happened in such a short time. Or maybe it was a long time and it just felt short, having lived and experienced it.

 

 

Riku looked over his shoulder, smiling at the sight behind him.

 

 

Fang and Vanille, sleeping on their backs, sprawled out on the bed. Their bellies noticeably protruding outwards.

 

 

Only a few more weeks – two or three – until Vanille was due. Fang wouldn't be far behind her, maybe ten weeks after Vanille. In a few months, Riku would be the father of two children by two different women.

 

 

And he knew, after this was resolved and settled down, Fang wanted her and Vanille to have a child of their own. He knew that, and was all for it. The two of them deserved to have that happiness, that bliss. He couldn't deny them that.

 

 

And it didn't just end with the three of them. Sora and Kairi had already welcomed twins – one boy and one girl – into the world, and while they were a while off still, Roxas and Namine were also expecting a child of their own.

 

 

So much had changed. So so much.

 

 

But, after all the fighting and struggling and loss and pain... this was change for the better. Long ago, when he was that disaffected teen desperate to escape his island home, Riku never could have imagined all the things he had done and seen, all the places he had visited.

 

 

He looked at the sleeping forms of his two beloved partners once more.

 

 

Never could have imagined he would meet such wonderful, frustrating, beautiful, strong, absolutely amazing women.

 

 

Riku never imagined his path would lead him to this point in life. But he was overjoyed that it had.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Happy April Fool's! Or, more like, Happy April Sincere's – because I really like this silly, silly paiirng!
> 
>  
> 
> So, yeah, this is definitely a different story for me, both in style and content, but after writing Futureship 2 (which you should all read, by the way, is good stuff, too), I wanted to do more with this pairing.
> 
>  
> 
> One thing I definitely set out to do was to show this relationship didn't fall under harem rules, but was classically poly-amorous and an equal partnership between the three. I didn't want to just take Final Fantasy's only canon gay ship and insert a dude in there. I wanted to show that both Fang and Vanille both are attracted to Riku and made this decision together, but are also still absolutely crazy about each other. I do hope I properly conveyed this idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Beyond that, I don't have a whole lot to say, but I hope you all do. I would love to hear any feedback, comments, compliments, or criticisms from my readers, so please don't be shy, drop a review. It means a lot to hear from my readers and to know I entertained someone else out there, even if very briefly.
> 
>  
> 
> Beyond that, farewell and take care, everyone!


End file.
